Red, White, and Blood
by MissVoltage
Summary: Renji senses a disturbance in Ichigo's reitsu, but finds himself in a dangerous situation. Shirosaki/Renji. Yaoi. Violence. One shot.


He had been curious, or possibly stupid enough to mess with the Visored in this form. Everyone seemed to know about Ichigo's hollow; Shirosaki, they called him. Very few people, other than the other Visoreds, had ever seen the beast in person. The forms they saw him in always varied.

Orihime and Ishida had seen just his eyes, the golden orbs surrounded by dark black and accompanied by a pretentious smirk. He'd appear for a few moments, so few that at first they weren't sure they'd seen him. But there was no mistaking the way every muscle of the strawberry's body and his very demeanor changed entirely.

Byakuya claimed to have seen the eyes as well, along with a partial formation of the mask when he'd fought the young substitute during Aizen's betrayal of the Soul Society. He'd almost been killed by their combined strength, and had Ichigo not regained control, he most certainly would not have lived.

The elder quincy once let it slip that he had seen Shirosaki. He wouldn't give anyone the details of his encounter, only a smirk coming to his lips when the other's weren't looking.

Ichigo described him once in the form they always fought in, inside that sideways world of his. The white skin, white hair, everything white except those eyes. No one other than Ichigo, and apparently Zangetsu, had ever reported seeing this form, not even Urahara or Yoruichi.

Until Renji decided to mess around with him.

The vice captain had been on post in Karakura. Something about strange spiritual pressures once again. This meant one of two things, since they were nearly certain neither the Arrancar nor Aizen were involved, and the Visoreds always seemed to mask their spiritual pressure so as not to alert anyone on either side. Either Urahara had gotten his hands on something apocalyptic again, or there was a certain Visored who could not control his reitsu and was growing increasingly stronger and unstable.

Of everyone he had ever known, even Rukia or Byakuya, and even someone so strong as Kenpachi, there was nothing comparable to the feeling of Kurosaki's spiritual pressure. Sometimes it became crushing, even for a ranked officer. It was like seeing a dark static, as though the boundaries of human, soul reaper, and hollow were constantly shifting.

Renji could sense it the most when Ichigo was in spirit form, especially during a fight, but more and more, it seemed the dangerous flares of reitsu occurred when Ichigo was just in his normal human form, just going to school or hanging out in his room. Of course, the thick-headed strawberry had no idea. There was some inner turmoil, but he was shit at sensing reitsu, and even worse at controlling his own.

He'd followed the gritty spiritual pressure until he found the substitute shinigami standing on the rooftop of Karakura High School. Renji landed soundlessly a few feet from strawberry and immediately he knew something was wrong.

He didn't have to see the skin that was so pale it was nearly white, or that mass of white hair, or the white shihakshou. It was those black and gold eyes, turned up towards him and leering like he was a fresh piece of meat.

Shirosaki stood tall, his head cocked back arrogantly and hands on his hips. "Che, aren't you a pretty piece of hollow bait? And here I thought you wouldn't show…" That voice, like a demon strangling an angel and their screams mixing into a chorus of violence.

"What're you doin off your leash, hollow?" Renji sneered. This was the first time he'd actually caught a glimpse of the hollow, and lucky him, it was that full body transformation that they had doubted could even take place. His own two eyes held the proof now.

Zabimaru was pointed at the hollow's throat and the bastard didn't even flinch. Renji's eyes widened in disbelief as the black-tipped hand wrapped around the bottom bit of blade, warping the metal as if it were nothing more than paper and grabbing it straight out of the lieutenant's hands, tossing it across the roof. "You can have that back later. Like I said, I've been waiting for you, Renji…"

The hollow used shunpo, suddenly appearing in front of the red-haired man's face, moving, and then in his face again as Renji felt his back meet the solid concrete of the wall to the staircase harshly. He hissed at the slight pain, glaring at the hollow. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Oh, Abarai…" He admonished softly, holding the vice captain tightly by the chin and stroking his cheek softly. "Didn't you hear me say I've been waiting for you? I just wanted to give you something special."

It was a very, very bad idea to play games with the hollows. Most of them were stupid, and the few that could talk liked attention. They liked to play games with their victims. This hollow, however, was incredibly dangerous. It was pure id, siphoning off the young substitute's baser desires and primal urges. Ichigo, being as hot headed as he was, could cool down. The hollow would not, feeding on aggression and rage like brush to a wildfire.

Renji couldn't help himself. He was just as stubborn as Ichigo was, if not more, and never backed down from a challenge presented. He tried to jerk away from the touches to his face, but the hollow was much too strong. Every little move he made caused his captor to flare his reitsu, barely giving the vice captain enough room to breathe.

"Did you know… I know everything Ichigo knows? Especially the things he never tells anyone. You'd be surprised at what the King is like on the inside. He's not as pure as you all think he is." That teal tongue escaped his white lips, licking them hungrily. Abarai tried to shove his way out again, but the hollow had him pinned with terrifying ease.

"What the hell? Just get on with it and leave me alone!" The redhead snarled, baring his teeth aggressively. Shirosaki merely chuckled at such a display. Soul reapers and humans. They were so much alike.

"I just wanted to play with you Abarai. You know, Ichigo, he doesn't really like the girls. He's got that big tittied bitch after him all the time and he doesn't even notice. But I notice. I scream at him and fill his head with fantasies of all the things I could do to her. He doesn't listen though and ya wanna know why?" His grin was nearly maniacal, excited by his little rooftop tryst.

"Why." Renji played along, the word so dry and humorless it was barely a question. He really could care less about Ichigo and this hollow's apparent obsession with Orihime as long as the sick creature didn't try to hurt anyone.

A white finger rubbed across tan lips in a gesture that was something other than aggressive. It made Renji tense even more.

"Because he's too busy fucking the quincy. Those two are ridiculous. He fucks that scrawny tight little ass the moment they get home from school and all afternoon. They can't stop going at it. And all day long, he's staring at the priss in school, fantasizing about bending him over the desk and fucking him over and over again. I watch them every day when they fuck and I can see it and feel it and hear it and taste it but I can't control the King. Not until he cums. Then I have control of him because he's too damn weak to control himself."

Renji stared at this barrage of information. He didn't like the grin the hollow had. It was menacing. Fear struck him for a moment and he managed to grab the edge of that white shihakshou, but nothing more. "Did you hurt him? You bastard! What have you done to Uryu?"

A freakish cackle rang out through the air and the hollow's head fell back as he laughed. Suddenly he shot forward again, nearly crushing Renji harder against the concrete. The familiar yet foreign face was much too close to his own.

"Oh Abarai, that is rich! You think I hurt the Quincy? No, the King and I have a deal. I'm not allowed to touch his little princess, and in turn I get to watch them fuck. When I get control, the quincy's already sleeping. Poor thing is all tired out from taking it like a slut all afternoon and I get to go have my fun. He doesn't even know the difference. By the time I get back, he's still asleep and Ichigo grabs the reigns again.

I didn't touch Uryu. The elder Quincy is much more fun."

Abarai was staring at the hollow in horror. This was far too much information to process at once, personal, secret information that he should never have known. But he knew now. It wasn't such a great shock to hear about Ichigo and Uryu – there was always something weird between them that he couldn't put his finger on. This newer information, though, was so beyond anything he ever would have thought, that he would have stumbled back had he not still been being held crushingly against the wall.

"…Ryuuken Ishida? What?" He nearly shook his head in confusion. Staring at those gold eyes, he could see the hollow was excited by his understanding of the situation, meaning he was definitely not lying. "What the hell would you want with him?" Why anyone, even a hollow, would want to deal with that man, was beyond him.

Shirosaki grinned, leaning in and dragging his tongue across the side of Renji's neck, pressing their bodies firmly together as his hand moved up around the redhead's neck; not hurting him, merely a threat.

"I had to pay the elder Quincy a visit. He caught my eye. You see, Abarai, King and I have rather… exotic tastes…" He murmured. "If I can't have one Quincy, I might as well have the other, and Ryuuken nearly gives his little offspring a run for his money. But lately, I've been interested in something different…" His body ground up against Renji's, letting his arousal be felt between their uniforms.

Renji's eyes widened and he tried to push the hollow off again, almost frantically, but it was no use. The creature didn't even budge. "You are not touching me, you bastard! You're – Ahhn!" He let out a pained scream as teeth sank into his neck, holding and shaking him hard like an animal reprimanding a lower pack member. He could feel drops of blood sliding down his neck into his uniform.

Shirosaki grabbed the top half of his uniform and ripped it away like wrapping paper, leaving him dazed and vulnerable. He watched the hollow pull back with that same evil grin, licking the blood off of his lips. "Play nice, Abarai. I told you I have something for you."

He was actually scared of the creature now. Renji could die fighting. He didn't want to die being violated by a creature who's reitsu was surely felt by everyone on the planet with an ounce of spiritual pressure. He wouldn't be able to bear the embarrassment of being seen like that.

"You… are not… fucking me…" Renji tried to growl angrily, but it came out as a harsh whisper. He watched as the hollow simply continued to grind against him, his own uniform in its entirety seeming to disappear. Was he seeing things? Now Shirosaki was completely nude, grinding up against him and still lapping at his neck wound.

"Don't worry. I won't fuck you. Not tonight, anyways." He stroked the fiery red locks spilling out of the fukutaichou's pony tail. "Another night, perhaps. You'll come to me." The hollow chuckled and ripped the rest of Renji's uniform away. "I have other plans for you right now."

Shirosaki dropped to his knees, one hand still pressing bruisingly hard against Renji's stomach, pinning him to the wall. His dark, golden eyes never left the shinigami's, watching his every breath. He leaned forward, nudging Abarai's cock with his lips teasingly, and was surprised when he found him half-hardened. Some reactions just couldn't be helped. No matter, soon enough he'd have this man in need of him.

The hollow wrapped his lips around the tattooed man's length, letting his mouth slowly coax it into hardness. Renji could only struggle half-heartedly. If the hollow looked more like a normal hollow, a monster, instead of simply a very pale and attractive you man, he would have been struggling more. But there was a surprisingly warm, wet, and skilled mouth around his dick, and his brain shut down entirely, willing him to slump against the wall. It had been awhile since he'd had this done to him. He was at a great disadvantage.

He grinned around Abarai's length, his white hand fondling the other's heavy sac as he slowly worked his mouth over the almost entirely hard cock. It was gratifying, knowing he had reduced the shinigami to submission with such a simple act.

Why was Shriosaki doing this? Why was he on his knees for this fukutaichou instead of fucking him into the wall? There really was no reason to his madness. He saw Renji, and wanted him, and really, that was the end of it. But he had to make Renji want him in return, and already it was working out to that way.

His strong tongue laved along the shaft in his mouth, licking every inch as his head slowly bobbed, sucking with great intensity. He wanted Renji to want this. Seeing as how the lieutenant was slumped and standing shakily against the wall, he wasn't going anywhere, and the hollow removed his hand pinning Abarai. It slid down his own stomach, wrapping around his straining length and stroking himself in time with his sucking.

Feeling the hollow moan deeply in absolute lust around his cock caused Renji to moan as well. He shakily lifted a hand, settling in that soft and spikey white hair. It was quite possibly one of the best blow jobs he'd had in a very long time, and he couldn't even understand why. It was just good, and hot, and he wanted more of it. His firm sack was already drawing closer to his body in the other's skilled hand. He pulled on Shirosaki's hair a little, begging him for more.

The hollow pulled back, openly tonguing and licking Renji's cock as he stared up at him still. "Go ahead, Abarai," He nearly purred, a sensual yet sadistic grin on his face. "Use me like you want to."

The heat of those words went straight to Renji's brain, or maybe straight to his dick, because he couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed the white hair roughly with both hands and shoved his length back into the hollow's mouth. His hips bucked wildly, thoroughly skull fucking the hollow, eyes shut tightly at the intensity of all the pleasure he was feeling.

That mouth was so wet and hot and sinful, making him give into the pooling heat in his groin, trying to sate it as best and as quickly as possible. He felt strong fingers creep around and up to his hips, pulling him forward harder on every thrust. Renji's eyes slowly opened, looking down into the gold ones staring back at him, and the way that pale mouth was stretched around his cock.

He couldn't hold back, letting out a hard groan as his body jerked suddenly. The redhead came hard, shooting again and again down Shirosaki's willing throat. He moaned when he felt that throat constrict around him, swallowing down everything he had to offer and milking out every last drop.

The moment that warm mouth left him, Renji fell against the wall, sliding down to the concrete floor. He was panting harshly, a little dazed, his eyes closed and enjoying the aftermath. Damn it all, he'd really needed that, even if it had come from a hollow… Ichigo's hollow…

Abarai tensed up again, opening his eyes, trying to survey his surroundings, afraid the hollow was going to attack him now that his guard was down. But he found the monster much too close. Shirosaki was straddling him with a grin, his white shihakshou reappearing as he leaned in.

The hollow smirked at the way Renji was pressing back against the wall, away from him, afraid of him. He just came closer. Shirosaki pressed his lips to the shinigami's, slowly kissing him, working his tongue into the other's mouth. He finally felt Renji's jaw loosen, accepting him and kissing him back after what seemed like forever.

The lieutenant's hands came up and gripped his head again, pulling him closer, needily into the kiss. Shirosaki began to chuckle softly as he pulled away, watching Renji try to meet his lips again, unsuccessfully, and licking his own to retain the residual taste.

"You enjoyed yourself, Abarai. Remember that." The hollow stated, looking him straight in the eyes. "I told you I wouldn't fuck you yet. If you want that, come back tomorrow night. I'll be waiting for you, and I'll make it worth your time."

With that, Shirosaki stood, looking down at the completely undone redhead. He smirked and suddenly was gone, flash stepping off the building to somewhere else in the town. His cackle could be heard far away, his body high on the thrill of finally baiting his newest toy.

This one would be a fun game.


End file.
